


Let's get away

by ninthdreamie



Series: the squirrel and his dearest acorn [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, jaemin is rich and...unhappy, jeno is a “bad boy” with bad habits and tattoos, supposedly just a writing exercise but it looked good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/ninthdreamie
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are in love, but their lives get in the way.Until they choose not to let that stop them anymore.





	Let's get away

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so i was trying to get my writer’s block off so i wrote this random thingy with comic sans font (it makes u write more trust me) and dAMN it looked pretty good so i’ll share it here with everyone!
> 
> the songs Let’s Get Away by JAMES and Monster In Me by Little Mix kinda helped me get through writing this stuff bc i lowkey love angst as long as they end happy so ye enjoy!!!

_You’re bad for me._

Jaemin fails to get those words out of his mouth as a completely broken and teary-eyed Jeno stands in front of him.

 

He has been told many times by his friends that he won’t do him any good. He has been warned by his parents that giving his heart to the rebel without a cause is going to be his doom. He has told himself that ending up with him will only cause suffering, heartbreak, and pain.

 

But Jeno isn’t what the people around them make him out to be. Yes, he has a pretty radical outlook in life. He wears too many rings, has too much art marring his skin, and has consumed too much alcohol that can damage his liver. He does look like trouble.

 

 _You’re bad for me_.

 

Jeno doesn’t do anything to lay a finger on him, just lets his arms dangle on his sides. He also refuses to look at him in the eye, and Jaemin hates the distance between them. Indeed, so close and yet so far. The latter wants to reach out.

 

He may look like it, but Jeno isn’t cold and cruel. In fact, he has so much love to give to the world; he just chooses not to because of the way people view him. He could have chosen anyone to own his heart, but out of everyone in their little world, he chose Jaemin.

 

The reserved Na Jaemin, the one who is really cold as ice between the two of them. The boy who takes everyone’s efforts for granted, and wants nothing more but to leave his perfectly planned life behind. He is the boy surrounded with many cruel things, and that includes money, expensive gems, his family and friends.

 

Until Jeno came into his life, offering him a handkerchief as he broke down in the middle of a park he could barely remember now.

 

 _You’re bad for me_. Jaemin tries so hard to form the words he rehearsed endlessly in his brain, but seeing Jeno sob even further pushes him not to.

 

“I wanted to know if,” Jeno hiccups in the midst of his sobs. He’s drunk, and close to passing out. “If you meant it.”

 

Jaemin is supposed to slam the gate at his face, but he loves him too much to even do that. “Meant what?”

 

Jeno tries his best to smile, but his lips tremble even further. “When you told me you loved me. Did you mean it?”

 

Now it’s Jaemin’s turn to slowly crumble, upon hearing the hope in Jeno’s voice. It’s suddenly hard to breathe, but he thinks that this is okay; he deserves to let the pain of longing come over him anyway. His eyes begin to get glassy. He starts pulling the sleeves of his sweater downwards, making it cover his hands. He looks away when he answers his question.

 

“I do.”

 

Jaemin feels like he is getting beaten to a pulp when Jeno asks another question. “Then why did you shut me out after that night?”

 

“I thought we were fine. I thought we were getting there. I _thought_ that this led to something but you just began acting like I never existed, and I’m still wondering where I went wrong.” By the time Jeno breaks down again after saying those words, the tears begin to fall down Jaemin’s cheeks.

 

If only he just screwed everyone’s thoughts, maybe he’d be the happiest boy alive, with the person he grew to love. But they’re here, right at the small gate of Jaemin’s humongous home, breaking down over a love that’s frowned upon by everyone else.

 

_Is it too late to change things?_

For once, Jaemin gathers the courage remaining in him. He finally reaches out, embracing Jeno for dear life. He sheds more tears in the crook of his neck, lets his own shoulders shake, and becomes _vulnerable_. He can only ever feel safe feeling vulnerable around the latter.

 

As he continues crying, muttering his declarations of love and apologies, Jeno pulls him closer and cries with him.

 

“I’ve been a jerk.” Jaemin mumbles while letting his tears flow. Jeno catches it.

 

“Glad that you’re admitting it,” Jeno replies, and it has no bite. It sounds comforting, feels like the blankets Jaemin wraps around himself during cold and lonely nights. It feels so warm, and familiar—all the good things.

 

They stay like that for a while. Jaemin couldn’t care less if his parents catch him with the boy they’re telling him to stay away from anymore. In fact, he’d ditch them and just be with Jeno forever.

 

And what’s stopping him from doing that? Nothing.

 

“Jeno,” He softly says his name, and it sounds poetic, and beautiful—all the good things. “Take me with you.”

 

“To where?” Jeno asks, with his already raspy voice from all the crying. He’s sobered up, holding Jaemin’s arms in the gentlest way he can.

 

“Wherever,” Jaemin feels like he got something heavy out of his chest. “Just wanna be with you.”

 

The tears have dried. Jeno presses his lips against Jaemin’s for the first time, and it feels electrifying. It’s getting a taste of what heaven is like. Their hands intertwine as they bask in the moment.

 

The cold breeze passes by them, and their hearts beat in sync. They pull away at the same time, and they share a look.

 

Jeno and Jaemin leave the gate open, running down the road to who knows where, having nothing on them but probably a couple of bucks coming from the older’s wallet, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna talk to me in other sns platforms uwu
> 
> twitter: ninthdreamie  
> curiouscat: binominal


End file.
